Orange League Battle
by Elemental Hero Heaven
Summary: After trading his Tauros Ash Ketchum is still in Pallet Town training with all of his pokémon both new and old when he receives a phone call he never expected. For the first time, Ash Ketchum will be defending his Orange League Championship title against an old rival.


**Chapter 1**

 _Pokémon- Pokédex entry_

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from original moves** **not found i** **n the games or in the pokémon series.**

For Ash Ketchum since his return from the Kalos region, he had been busy training with all of his pokémon, helping them to learn new moves to help them out in battle and improving their overall speed, strength and dexterity. Since returning home Ash after speaking to Professor Oak had traded all but one of his Tauros out of the herd he had caught when travelling through Kanto. With the traded pokémon in addition to his older pokémon Ash's training was going well as all of his pokémon had made progress in some aspect of their training it being power, speed or agility.

One bright morning, as the sun rose over Pallet Town Ash, was training with his pokémon giving instructions to his pokémon on how to learn their new moves when Professor Oak ran out to Ash out of breath.

"Ash there is someone ringing you from the Orange Islands it sounds very important."

"The Orange Islands, I wonder who that could be. Everyone take a few minutes rest whilst I go and see who it is on the phone."

Walking inside Ash picked up the phone and was surprised to see the Orange League former champion Drake on the phone.

"Hello, Ash it has been since we last spoke how have you been?"

"I've been good thanks, Drake; I am back at home for awhile training with my pokémon. How about you how is the league going?"

"It's going well thanks, Ash; however, the league needs you now. If you remember after you won the league we agreed to have you as the final challenge that would be faced if someone beat me and for a long time no-one has managed to beat me. However last week a challenger managed to which means that you are required to come to the Orange League stadium to battle this trainer."

"Someone has managed to beat you; I didn't think that would happen. When is the match going to take place?"

"They have requested it take place in one week to give them time to train the team that they are going to use."

"Thank you for letting me know I will choose my own team. I will come to the stadium the day before the match to prepare. I shall see you in a week Drake thanks again for agreeing to battle people before me. It means a lot because you've let me travel through all the regions."

"It has been my honour, Ash; I have enjoyed it and hope that you'll agree to let me continue to battle in your place still."

"Of course, you can Drake you have been doing this a lot longer than I have and know all of the tricks that are needed to fight at this level. I only hope I can pull through in the match. It wouldn't be good if my first match as Champion is my last."

"I have faith in you, Ash, don't worry you will do fine."

"Thanks, Drake it means a lot. I will speak to you later; I am going to go and tell my pokémon the news and am going to put my team together."

"Wait don't you want to know who your opponent is?"

"No, I would prefer it to be a surprise."

"Okay if you're sure but you will have a tough time against this guy I think, he was strong and used a variety of pokémon."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I have a lot of variety myself."

With that, Ash hung up the phone and went outside to discuss with his pokémon the news. Entering the corral all of Ash's pokémon were gathered around waiting for the news.

"Well everyone I have some big news, the person on the phone was Drake from the Orange League, he was ringing to inform me that we will be competing in a championship match in one week. So I need to decide which of you I will be using in the battle. As I can only use six of you I don't want you to think that I don't want to use everyone else."

Professor Oak was listening to Ash explain the situation to his pokémon and was proud to see the maturity that Ash had when he was explaining about the match he would be competing in. Knowing that this was a decision that only Ash could make, he walked back inside to book a plane ticket to the Orange Islands for Ash.

Back outside Ash was looking at all of his pokémon individually and knew that he couldn't use his newer pokémon in the match as they were not ready to compete in a championship battle. Looking to his other pokémon Ash decided that he would use Pikachu as one of his pokémon but it left him with five other slots. Looking over his pokémon Ash could see all of them wanted to battle alongside him, however, knowing that made it more difficult for Ash to choose. Eventually, Ash came to a decision,

"Alright, then I've decided which of you I am going to use in the match. Pikachu, Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Krookodile and Greninja I have decided that I will be using you in the battle. Everyone else I would like you to help train so that they are ready."

The next day Ash boarded a plane bound for Pumelo Island ready to start training for his upcoming battle. Whilst on the plane Ash looked through his pokédex and studied what moves his pokémon knew and the moves that they could learn deciding on which ones he wanted his pokémon to learn or re-learn in the case of some.

Upon landing, Ash made his way to the stadium where the match would be taking place and reminisced about his match against Drake and his powerful Dragonite. Feeling a hand placed on his shoulder both Ash and Pikachu turned around and found that it was Drake.

"Oh, hey Drake," Ash said turning to face the older trainer.

"Hey, Ash I thought I saw you here. What are you doing?"

"Just remembering our battle here, even after all this time, it was one of my toughest battles to date."

"Yeah I remember it well, one of mine as well. I'm here to escort you to one of the champions training grounds if you would like to like to train there?"

"Of course, lead the way, Drake." Both trainers then left and walked to the hotel where Ash would be staying until after his match. As Ash was the champion he was staying the suite at the top of the hotel. Exiting the lift Ash and Drake made their way to Ash's room. Looking around Ash saw that he had a video phone that would allow him to get in touch with Professor Oak or the hotel staff in case of emergencies. As well as through a set of double doors, access to a training ground that contained some equipment to help train hispokémon.

"Alright, then Ash I will leave you to your training." And with that, Drake left. Looking around the room Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and Ash called out the other Pokémon he had on hand and said,

"Alright then everyone, we've arrived and we are going to do some heavy training to get ourselves ready for our battle." With a cry, all of them agreed and Ash began to tell them what he wanted them to do.

For the rest of the week, Ash and his pokémon trained hard to prepare themselves for their upcoming match. On the last day, Ash scanned the six pokémon he was going to use in the match to familiarise himself with the move that his pokémon now knew.

" _Pikachu the Mouse pokémon. This Pikachu knows the moves Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle and Electro Ball."_

" _Charizard the Flame Pokémon. This Charizard knows the moves Flamethrower, Air Slash, Solar Beam, Dragon Rush and Steel Wing."_

" _Heracross the Single Horn Pokémon. This Heracross knows the moves Megahorn, Hyper Beam, Close Combat, Focus Punch and Night Slash."_

" _Sceptile the Forest Pokémon. This Sceptile knows the moves Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Pound, X-Scissor, and Solar Beam_

" _Krookodile the Intimidation Pokémon. This Krookodile knows the moves Stone Edge, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Earthquake and Crunch."_

" _Greninja the Ninja Pokémon. This Greninja knows the moves Water Shuriken, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace and Ice Beam."_

"Alright then everyone, we are in a good position to face the whoever the challenger is tomorrow. This will be my first championship battle as a champion so I know we will all give it 100%."

With a cry, all of his pokémon agreed and Ash recalled them with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder and Ash left his room and walked to the pokémon centre to heal get his pokémon healed before the match the next day. Walking to the centre Ash noticed that a lot of people had arrived to watch the upcoming match. Getting his pokémon healed Ash returned to his room and quickly fell asleep excited and prepared for his upcoming match.

The next day Ash was stood in the stadium listening to the announcer as he spoke to the crowded stadium listening intently to the man as he discussed the rules of the match.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this championship match. Today's battle will be a full 6 on 6 battle, with the challenger being able to substitute pokémon. On the red side, we have our defending champion Ash from Pallet Town! Ash battled his way to victory against Drake in this very stadium. It is time to see if he can defend his title. His opponent on the green side beat Drake over a week ago and is hoping to continue his streak and become the Orange League champion."

Ash's eyes widened as his opponents identity was finally revealed to him. A trainer he knew all too well,

"Please welcome Paul from Veilstone City!"

 **Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my new story. I got the idea from** **Vital Info** **so thank you for the idea. I am currently in the process of plotting out another story where Ash will be travelling through a new region called Suprema to take part in their regional league. The story will take place after this one and Tauros Trading. On my profile, I have set up a poll to determine which pokémon from Aloha to have Ash capture. Not all of them have been revealed so I have decided that Ash hasn't competed in the league there but was delivering an item for Professor Oak and captured some of the pokémon there. I have already chosen two, Rowlett and Rockruff but I have decided like in Unova that Ash would capture some more. So if you would like to vote please do. If there are any pokémon you'd like Ash to capture whilst there please let me know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
